thejayrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Papal conclave, 2012
The Papal conclave of 2012 convened as a result of the death of Pope Martin II on 4 May 2012. After his death, the cardinals who were in Gregory met and set a date for the beginning of the conclave to elect Martin II's successor. Eligible members of the College of Cardinals of the Jaying Catholic Church (those who were younger than 70 years of age at the time of the death of Martin II). Met and elected Vice Dean William Thomson the new Pope. After accepting his election, he took the regal name Victor III. Papal election process for 2012 Presiding over the conclave was the Dean of the College of Cardinals, Cardinal Dunn from Jay. As with the papal election of 1999 Cardinals younger then 70 were eligible to vote in the Conclave. Cardinal Dunn as the Dean of the College of Cardinals presided over the voting process along side Vice Dean Wilson Thompson with Camerlengo George Tomoy acting as the secretary. Proceedings on 19 May began with a morning Mass for the Election of the Pontiff . In the afternoon the Cardinal electors assembled in the Hall of Blessings in St. John's Basilica and from there went in solemn procession to the Luke Temple, where each cardinal took the prescribed oath. After these and other formalities for the start of the Conclave had been observed, Archbishop Jon Monrony, Papal Master of Ceremonies, gave the traditional command extra omnes (everybody out). The doors were then locked, and the actual Conclave began. In accordance with the law, one round of balloting was held on that evening. Thereafter balloting was to continue until a new Pope was elected, on a schedule of two ballots each morning and two each afternoon. The traditional procedure is that smoke from this, in times past, reinforced by adding handfuls of dry or damp straw, emerged from a temporary chimney on the chapel roof as for a conclusive vote (white smoke) or an as yet undecided one (black smoke). The straw had since been replaced by chemically-produced smoke. On 29 May, five days after Victor III's election, he was ceremonially installed. The cardinal electors Although there were 303 cardinals in all, cardinals age 80 years or more at the time the papacy fell vacant were ineligible to vote in the conclave according to rules enacted by Pope Eugene II in 1974 and modified slightly in 1996 by Adrian I. At the time of Martin II death, there were 236 cardinals under the age of 80 and therefore eligible to vote in the conclave. Of the 236 eligible cardinals 47 were appointed by Martin II Cardinal Archbishop Dunn himself was appointed to the Deanship by Martin II Balloting During the conclave The first ballot, on the evening of 19 May, produced black smoke from the chimney of the Luke Temple, meaning no pope had been elected. More black smoke followed the two morning ballots of 20 May. Again black smoke emerged in the afternoon. Following the ballots on 21 May which both resulted in black smoke the cardinals connived a third vote that took place that evening which resulted in black smoke. Following that fourth ballot Dean Dunn declared a stay halting the next days ballots to allow the voting cardinals to rest and reflect before reconvening on 23 May. The morning ballots of 23 May both produced black smoke as did the two afternoon ballots. That evening Cardinals voted twice more which both produced black smoke. On 24 May the two morning ballots both produced black smoke, The first afternoon ballot produced black smoke, the second ballot produced white smoke with the bells of St. John's Basilica pealing confirming that papal election. After the conclave Following Church tradition the results of the 18 ballots where released five months after the election on October 1, 2012. This release showed that only 4 cardinals received votes Dean Joshua Dunn, Vice Dean William Thomson, Camerlengo George Tomoy, and Cardinal Archbishop John Almoy Category:Papal Conclaves Category:Papal conclaves